


Smoke Me

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy share a joint.  Listening to linked song is a MUST while reading.<br/>RIGHT CLICK to open in a new window ===> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sBPNGAt2tQ&feature=kp">SONG</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrosgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/gifts).



> This is a gift for Pyrosgf. Today is her birthday! I love you darling <3
> 
>  

The haze was thick, hovering and swirling above their slowly writhing bodies. Adam sliding in and out with lazy strokes, Tommy’s toes flexing each time, his fingers splayed lightly over an expanse of freckles. Adam took another drag and held it, licked Tommy’s lower lip in a long, languid swipe, covered Tommy’s mouth with his and shared the smoke. Breath, fire, the scent of green. Their bodies stilled as their minds flew higher. Only air moved for a while, back and forth, a seductive sweetness settling lower and deeper until hips responded in unhurried thrusts.

“Suuuck my tongue,” Tommy said on an exhale.

He sucked it, forced Tommy’s mouth wider as he did it, rolling in the moaning stoning lust of the moment. “Stay,” he whispered, pulling down on Tommy’s jaw with two fingers. Another hit, pull and blow into a waiting, wanting mouth. Kiss breathe, nibbled on warm lips. 

Adam sat back, smiled, and relit the joint. 

Tommy smiled, too, half-cocked and dreamy as Adam puffed a ring of smoke at his dick. He giggled, then groaned at the pleasure of fingers wrapping around him, pumping in time, the new angle, Adam touching him inside just right. 

Adam let his head fall back, heavy, lolling thing. The lightest pressure of lips kept the blunt in place, as he fucked…stroked cock…inhaled…expanded a little more, sighed to the sky.

“Soooo fucking good…fucking good Tommy…Tommmmy.” A beautiful name, drawn out in euphoric syllables. 

“Make me come…wanna…”

Adam made his hand speed up, but not too fast, just enough. Just…enough.

Tommy shuddered through it, pulled Adam down on top of him again. “Fuck me,” he murmured.

“Bossy.”

“Yeah.”

The joint went out, caught in Adam’s fingers, forgotten and cold next to the heat of sex, of licking kisses and trembling thighs.


End file.
